Past Wishes, Forever Pain
by ElectrikViolin
Summary: Edward leaves a broken Bella behind in New Moon. Jacob can take away the pain but there is always a spot in heart that he can't fill. The loss of an entire family. What would happen if Bella found herself a new family equally as special as the Cullen's?
1. The News

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Twilight saga and am merely a fan with a story idea! DO NOT SUE ME!!! Stephanie Meyer is the owner of all four Twilight books!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Hey Jake could you please pass the chips?"  
I was hanging out with the Quileute werewolves down at La Push beach, as I did whenever I possibly could. They were good for a quick laugh and Emily had proven to be a good friend in the time since _they_ **(A/N: The Cullen's) **left. Obviously it had been a while since I had showed up on Jacobs porch with two motorcycles and a broken heart, and I liked to think that I was getting better although I had a long way to go. Lately though I had found that my pain was turning into a raging anger.  
"Bells what's wrong?" Jacob leaned over me with a worried expression on his normally happy face, I guess I had let my thoughts show in my expression.  
"Nothing at all, Jake I was just…thinking…about how I have to go cook Charlie dinner and how much I wanna stay here," I pouted to further prove my half-truth.  
"Well Charlie _could _come for dinner at my place couldn't he?" Jake asked, not entirely convinced by my poor acting skills.  
"Again?" I asked laughing, "I think he's getting a bit tired of pizza." Jacob got up then to walk me to my truck, and I waved goodbye to my friends. Paul yelled a swift goodbye as he ran away from a angry ketchup-covered Jared. I laughed out loud again before I started up the beach, pulling my keys out of my pocket as I walked. As we approached my truck, Jake turned and said,  
"Bye Bells, you coming tomorrow?"  
I nodded "Yepp."  
He groaned, "Will I ever get rid of you?"  
"Not if you're lucky," I hopped into my truck and drove away laughing.

The next morning I dragged myself down the stairs and grabbed a blueberry muffin as I headed out the door tiredly. I hadn't been sleeping good again, plagued with nightmares of the day _he_ left me. School was the worst part of my life right now. I got good grades and everything but school included me being social and I hated having to talk to people when every corner held unwanted memories. Why did all my Quileute friends have to go to the school on the rez?  
As I parked my truck at the school, Angela came rushing up. Odd, I thought. Normally she would wait inside, though I had to admit it _was_ a peculiarly sunny day for Forks.  
"Bella guess what? We're getting new students today!" Angela exclaimed brightly.  
"Really," I mumbled not caring, Angela didn't usually get worked up about these types of things and I couldn't care less, but Angela looked a bit hurt so I spit out a sentence for her sake.  
"Well I feel sorry for whoever they are I remember my first day here" I shuddered.  
Angela started laughing, "Not everyone hates the spotlight as much as you do"  
"Not everyone is as clumsy as I am either" I stated.  
"_**No one **_is as clumsy as you are" she corrected and we both started laughing. It wasn't as real and carefree as it was with Jacob, but it still felt nice. Ben and Mike walked up then."What's so funny?" Ben asked and as Angela gave him a quick kiss and preceded to explain it to them, I headed for my first class. Mikes loud shout of "No PDA!!" trailing behind me.

Classes had gone normally and now I was headed for the parking lot with Angela, who was majorly disappointed about the new kids who had turned into no-shows.  
"I feel bad for them really," I said "Now the staring is only going to be worse tomorrow."  
She nodded "I guess I was just hoping to make some new friends," she shrugged and that's when I saw Jake with his motorcycle parked next to my truck.  
"Got to go Ang, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" I said. She nodded, as I hurried to Jacob who was shaking uncontrollably.  
"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly. "Did something happen to one of the pack? To Charlie? Is Billy ok?" I stuttered out questions worriedly.  
"Nothing happened. Not yet, " he said as he lifted his bike into the back of my truck easily as if it were no more than a tricycle, and hopped in the drivers seat.  
"Jake what do you mean? What's going on?" I asked desperately, searching for answers as to why he was here, as I scrambled in to the truck, not even complaining about him driving my truck.  
"Vampires." he said.  
My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was the edited version of chapter one. Still not great but better if you ask me. I recommend not reading chapter 2 until this story is done being edited!!.  
Luv,  
ElectrikViolin :D**


	2. Pack Meeting

_**O.K. so here's the second chappie hope you enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: BTW I don't own Twilight just in case you forgot :P**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Vampires," he said.  
My heart skipped to a stop.  
Seeing something in my expression Jacob growled fiercely,  
"It's not them Bella the scent isn't familiar."  
"Oh" I said quietly upset because I had done something utterly forbidden; allowed myself to hope, even though it's what brings my world crashing down .  
"Since vampires for some reason have a strange habit of becoming fixated with you I want you to stay in La Push as much as possible Bells, and besides this might have something to do with......._her."_  
He knew how much I hated the name but even though he hadn't said it aloud I was still shaking, teeth chattering,eyes wide as I imagined her fiery untamed hair whipping around her terrifyingly beautiful face, her incredibly sharp teeth shining brightly as if to challenge the sun itself and her treacherous crimson eyes glaring at me with a look of pure delight and hatred as she prepared for the kill……._Victoria. _I shuddered again.  
"It's alright Bells we won't let her get to you" Jake said but I could see the hidden worry on his face in the furrow of his brow and the tightness of his jaw. I nodded and smiled but just for his sake.

* * *

Jake drove to the meeting spot (where we often ride our bikes) and pulled over the rest of the pack -and Emily- were already there. As Jacob went to stand at Sams right I sat across from him beside Emily. She smiled at me and took my hand.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"They're deciding on a strategy," she whispered "they don't want to attack right off but they don't know what else to do. It looks like there going to wait until they find out more about these new ones."  
"But don't they normally just...go for the kill?" I asked warily.  
"Yes but they think this might be a distraction"  
"How?" I mouthed.  
"What I've gathered so far is that they think the redhead invited her friends up here to distract us and while the boys are busy with these new…..umm…..leeches she'll sneak around them and go straight to you." she said, worry in her eyes as she squeezed my pale hand in her scarred one.  
"Oh," was all I could manage. "I can see where that would be a problem."  
"Yes," she answered softly.

* * *

Then we both turned our heads to Paul who was shouting rather loudly:  
"So were just gonna sit here like _idiots_ waiting for the_ bloodsuckers_ to kill someone _before_ we attack?!!" he then mumbled a stream of profanities and started pacing his form blurred by the shaking.  
"Calm down Paul," Sam ordered. Paul's form stopped shaking almost instantly, though his hands still trembled slightly.  
"I agree with Paul" Jacob said "We're made for this kind of destruction and your theory about Victoria is stupid, we can take her if she comes close so there's something else stopping you."  
Sam didn't look mad like I would have been, he looked….confused and.....hesitant? Then he glanced at me.  
"Just remember you asked for it," he said to Jacob.  
"You all know what's going on though you choose to ignore it. You smelled the bloodsuckers in the forest and you know they smell slightly similar to the Cullens, that it is almost as if the smell has rubbed off on them, as though they've been near our former neighbors which leaves us with a huge possibility that they are friends of the Cullens and in that case killing them would break the treaty and I am sorry but I will not let our side of the treaty be broken. Just as they have made sure not to break theirs."  
While he was talking I had moved my arms to squeeze my sides together and when he was done all eyes  
turned to me.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Bella it had to be said." Sam said  
"S'okay" I mumbled but my heart was again jumping up and down in my chest with foolish hope._ It has nothing to do with you, nothing at all their friends are just...staying in their house or something after visiting them wherever they are....You should stay far away from them the Cullens wouldn't have told them not to......eat you.....don't even think about it they never loved you _he_ never loved you forget about them. Forget about about them.....  
_It was all I could do not to scream I hadn't allowed myself to think of them in so long and the past few days had been pure torture. I jumped up and ran to my truck' gripping my sides as though that could stop the pain even though I knew better.  
I tripped once but caught myself before I fell.  
"Let her go." I heard Sam say calmly to someone, probably Jacob.  
_Yes please let me go_, I thought. But I'm not that lucky so I quickly turned the keys and drove away before anyone could stop me, hating my slow moving truck for the first time.

* * *

_**Later that night (morning whatever),  
**_

I was sobbing into my pillow at some time in the early morning not having got a wink of sleep-even though I'd locked myself in here right after I got home from the rez-when I heard something at my window.  
I ignored it too depressed to care, almost wishing it was Victoria come here to kill me, if only I knew she would leave Charlie.....But like i said earlier i don't have that kind of luck. It was Jacob.  
"Damn it Bells if you don't let me in I'll smash your window"  
I didn't need trouble with Charlie so I thrust the window open and glared at Jacob.  
"What do you want?" I asked pointedly.  
"You know I should visit you late at night more often every time I do your just so pleasant" Jacob said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he towered over me.  
I rolled my eyes too but it was impossible to be mad at him especially when he wasn't the one to blame.  
"I was worried about you actually" he said, concern in his voice.  
"Don't be, I'm fine, see?" and I pointed to my face which had what I was assuming was a very sad attempt at a smile on it.  
"Oh Bells, honey I know it hurts." he gave me a hug kissing the top of my head before he reluctantly hopped back out my window promising "I'll be back tomorrow morning." And I tried my hardest to fall asleep before I had to get up for school.  
_Forget about them. Forget about them....forget about _him _forget, forget,....forget......_forget.

* * *

_**So whats going on? Are they friends of the Cullens or Victoria?  
No one knows..........****well except for me**_!!!  
_**!!!!  
plz R&R so I no if peeple r reading this or not :)**_  
**_Oh and again sorry for the short chapter.... they might all be like that though.....):_**


	3. First Sight

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight never have never will why do I have to be constantly reminded? *sobs for a moment***

**Anyways on with chapter three.**

**

* * *

Bella POV about one week later  
**

I woke up screaming as usual but this time the dream had been different. I had been standing in a clearing my eyes a vivid ruby red -or at least it seemed to be me- watching as three unfamiliar vampires came around and started to attack it took a while before I pounced. When I did I was caught by one of them and started laughing as he twirled me around above his head. Which had to mean that I wasn't a newborn but my eyes were red…..it was then that I woke up screaming, but I quickly tried to forget it for that was the most dangerous dream of all…seeing myself as a vampire a future that was entirely shut off from me now. I couldn't understand what the dream meant why was I not a vegetarian like in my usual dreams? And why were the Cullen's not there? Who were these mysterious new vampires with the blurred faces? I was shaken as I hopped in the shower and let the warm water run down my back.

* * *

"Have some patience Jacob will you!"  
I shouted in the general direction of the door as I rinsed my bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag. I unlatched the door and swung it open glaring at him while he grinned at my expression.  
"Well forgive me but some of us like to be at school on time…" he began but I cut him off,  
"Well forgive _ME_ but I don't seem to remember asking for an escort to school every day! Especially one that's so rude and likes to bang on doors at eight in the morning"  
"OK, OK you caught me there," he held his hands up,"But I'm just worried about your safety."  
I rolled my had been a beautiful week full of sunshine (well sunshine for Forks) and there had been no sign of the new Vamps or Victoria for that matter, but Jacob still insisted on riding his motorcycle behind my truck everyday to escort me to and from school. This often made him late for his school on the Rez that started earlier than the one in Forks.  
"Why do you insist on doing this anyways? I can be by myself for five seconds without being stalked by every vampire there is." I stated.  
"Uhh Bella no offense but you really can't." he gave me a look.  
"It's unnecessary though Jake, why do I need you following me around when you should be protecting people who aren't in the know like me? And I know for a fact that Sam agrees with me."  
"I just don't wanna lose you Bells," he said squeezing my hand.  
"You're my best friend, I mean Embry and Quil are great for guy stuff, but you get me and I never have to pretend with you, I know that its not the same for you that you don't like me like that but I'll never give up on you Bells, I promise." I couldn't help but reach over and give him a hug after that little speech.  
"Same here Jake, well except the last part that is"  
He laughed and then looked at his watch.  
"Shoot. I made you late for class, sorry." he grinned.  
"You sure look sorry," I mumbled as I revved my truck and left him standing in the dust, but he was soon trailing after me on his motorbike. "Stupid, stubborn Werewolf" I said and then laughed.

* * *

**Lunch**

As I walked into the lunchroom with Angela she was just saying how sad it was that the good weather was gone when Jessica ran up to us. "They're here!" she squealed excitedly and then ran to tell the next group of people.  
I instantly knew who she was talking about. The new kids had been due almost a week ago and had never showed up so naturally they were a huge object of gossip around the school and I had to admit that even I was a bit curious to finally see them. But I also felt sorry for them. I had practically died on my first day and I'd shown up on time. I was looking around as Angela and I took our seats but all the faces I saw were familiar and then my eyes quickly scanned the tables in the corner that were usually empty, still nothing. Hmm. Well maybe they had gotten lost although I couldn't see how that was possible as the buildings were clearly marked.  
"There they are!" Angela said pointing and everyone at our table turned to look. My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped. The two people that walked into the cafeteria just then were so beautiful it made me want to cry, they had purplish bruises under their eyes as if from lack of sleep (or no sleep at all) and their liquid gold eyes were piercing. They were pale and seemed to glow in the dim light.  
"I wonder if they're related to the Cullen's" I heard a giggling girl whisper to her friend at the table beside ours and it was then that the world went black.  


* * *

**hey peeps if you liked this chapter then please review!! :)  
Luv,  
Irreversibly Altered**


	4. Waking up

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Twilight saga.  
Sorry about the cliffie on the last chapter but this is the one we've all been waiting for!!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"I think she's coming around."  
"I wonder why she fainted?"  
"What a drama queen!"  
As I slowly resurfaced I heard the voices of my classmates swirling around in my head. As I brought my attention to my head I realized it wasn't on the floor as one might expect after fainting, it was being supported by something cold and rock hard...my eyes fluttered open and i heard a sigh of relief from the gathered students and faculty then I felt the familiar warmth creep up my cheeks as I looked around. Why _had_ I fainted? Everything had happened so suddenly but I couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes. Then I finally looked up into a pair of large golden eyes staring at me with curiosity and remembered. Her hand was supporting my head and she was kneeling down over me, as was Angela who was sitting beside her. She had medium long jet black hair pulled into two braids on either side of her face which was delicate and sort of homey not scary or menacing, more like the kind of person that doesn't say much and spends most of their time thinking. It was obvious that most people were keeping their distance from her anyways as there was a sort of gap in the crowd. The only ones near her were Angela and Mike. Angela's concern for me had brought her to sit pretty close to the girl but Mike was on my other side a few inches away.  
"I'm fine" I said and sat up slowly but my heart was racing and I was _mad_ -what gave this strange new vampire the right to come here when I was only just getting over my zombie stage? But as I was thinking this I realized her eyes were golden the colour of all good vampires. How was that possible? I thought the only vegetarian vampires were the Cullen's and their 'cousins' in Denali. Just then the new school nurse came  
"I'll take it from here," she said roughly. As I was being escorted out of the cafeteria by Mike and the nurse I realized I hadn't yet broken eye contact with _her_ and she seemed to realize it too as her eyes followed me out the door and the other vamp, a tall black haired boy came up behind her and hissed something angrily into her ear..

"Really I'm fine I don't want to go home'" I argued with the nurse who was trying to get me to lay down so she could call Charlie.  
"These things happen to me all the time, I should head back to class"  
I wasn't leaving without finding out more about these new vampires just because of one nurses opinion  
"You can even ask my doctor I always trip and fall or faint its just because I'm unlucky"  
The nurse rolled her eyes which I think is a very unprofessional way to act. She was tiny, probably only in her late twenties and she saw that I wasn't going to give up.  
"Alright who's your regular doctor I'll have to alert him anyways to put this in your file," she sighed  
"Dr. Carlisle Cul-I ,mean Dr. Geran-you know what never mind I'm going home but _don't _call my dad"I said as I stood up and lurched out the door leaving a very confused nurse behind. I was running before I hit the parking lot and I stumbled hurriedly into my truck, no way was I going to be caught unaware with vampires at school but truthfully until that moment I hadn't considered the danger. Think about it though I was a human who knew entirely too much. How did I know that these vampires would just brush that fact aside like the Cullen's had? I didn't. As I drove down the road I became more and more aware that there were _vampires _real honest-to-goodness _vampires_ in Forks again probably meaning to stay. How ironic. I hoped they wouldn't realize that I knew about them. Hopefully neither of them was a mind-reader.

"Bells!" Charlie rushed out of the house.  
Great that stupid nurse had called him now he was going to be all worried and then he would tell Billy who would tell Jacob. Jacob! I had to call him or something but he was at school. Sam? No I wasn't going to tell Sam. I still looked at Sam as the bad guy even though I mentally pinched myself for it. But I was to overwhelmed to think about it anymore so I just said "I'm fine dad" held up my hand when he began to talk and ran to my room. I looked at the clock. 12:37 p.m. Okay Jacob got off of school at 3:00 p.m. so I had time to kill. I turned on my computer and found the school's website 'Forks High' it read at the top. I then looked up student addresses, it was a very un-used and pointless part of the site considering everyone knew where everyone lived in a town this small, but right now I was grateful to it. Until I realized I didn't know their names. Then I just felt stupid. So I hopped downstairs put a fake smile on my face and hunted out Charlie. He was watching a sports game (who knew they were on in the middle of the day) and didn't notice me come in.  
"Hey dad" I said in a cheery voice as I sat down beside him.  
"Hey Bells," he said "did you need anything?"  
"Nope," I replied. "But I was wondering something."  
"What's that" he said obviously pleased by the fact that I was starting a conversation instead of acting slightly like a zombie as I normally did when Jacob wasn't around.  
"Well those new kids did you happen to know anything about them?"  
"Not much really" he admitted "They're strange aren't they? All I know is that their parents travel so they live with their older brother. He had to show us legal guardianship forms when he enrolled them."  
"Th-there are three of them?" I asked shocked.  
"Yahh and they have weird names too. Why do you ask anyways?" he asked suddenly suspicious.  
"Just wondering. They_ do_ seem a bit weird. Nice looking though." I added as I made my escape.

It was about 2:30 when I called Billy but no one answered. Great. How was I supposed to let Jacob know I was at home so he didn't have to come to Forks? At 2:45 I headed for the school in my truck and saw Jacob pull into the parking lot ahead of me. That's weird he's early, I thought. He was scanning the parking lot and leaning casually against his bike when i pulled up beside him. He looked up at the familiar noise and smiled but tilted his head confused. I was opening my door when he stiffened suddenly, and turned around. I looked toward the door where two black haired figures were walking out.

"Jacob NO!" I yelled as he started shaking. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him toward my truck. It was no use but luckily he snapped to his senses and hopped in the drivers side. Then I scrambled in and he sped away.  
"Damn it!" he started swearing rather colourfully while I was having some major dejavu .  
"Jake," I said but he continued to mumble under his breath."Jake!" I said louder,  
"It's alright. Everything is okay."  
"Bells how is it alright? How is _anything_ alright?"  
"Their eyes Jake. It's their eyes."  
He looked at me confused.  
"They're gold" I said as means of an explanation.  
He stared at me like I was crazy.  
"_So? _They're still leeches_."_ he said then shock covered his face, "Wait how do you _know _that, Bells? You would have had to been so close.."  
"Ummm...." I hadn't counted on this.  
"Damn it Bells what did you do? Just spit it put already!"  
"I..I...fainted when I saw them and when I woke up she was...there....holding my head up" I stammered frightened by the fact that Edward was in my head._ Calm him down Bella. _Edwards velvet voice growled loudly but slowly grew more faint as Jacob started banging his head against my steering wheel.  
"Why?_ Why _would the leech protect you?"  
"I-I don't know it _is_ strange normally vampires like to ignore us insignificant humans..."  
Jake rolled his eyes at that but was still fuming.

It took me 20 minutes to convince him to take me home and then he wouldn't leave my side as I prepared dinner and did my homework. Finally he snapped "How can you act like everything is normal?"  
"Uh Jake for me all this drama _is_ normal," I shrugged. "Welcome to my life"  
He gawked at me but then smiled and laughed "You are one weird chick Bella"  
'Thank you" I said and curtsied or at least attempted to curtsy what really happened was me falling over and Jacob catching me like always. He was my safety net, my safe harbor, my best friend. I snuggled into his arms.  
"Thanks Jake. For everything"  
It was true that I was thankful to him but I would never admit to him the truth. That -if I was being honest with myself- although I was frightened by the appearance of these new vampires, they filled me with a selfish, pitiful joy because if they were here, startlingly and terrifyingly real right in front of my eyes then they were also proof that _he_ was out there somewhere enjoying his distractions and not just a figment of my imagination. No I would never admit that to Jacob.

* * *

**So peoples I would appreciate some reviews**. **Plz? This is my longest chapter ever!!Oh and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up but I was grounded off of my computer -apparently there are more important things than writing/ reading fanfics like _breathing_ for instance. who knew? The review button is calling for you just one simple clik!! :P  
luvs yahh's all**


	5. Temper

**Hey peoples this is just a short filler chapter but it's good I promise. I know you all want me to get to the plot and originally this was going to be a really short story but it's becoming difficult to write.): so yeah plz R&R :D**

* * *

The next morning as I finished my breakfast and started to walk out the door I was bombarded by an annoying teen werewolf. Again.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Obviously I'm going to school" I countered.  
"Uhh sorry but no your not. You're hanging at the rez today "  
"No I'm going to school as I said"  
"Bells don't mess with me or I'll take you by force" He raised his eyebrows and gave me a look. I burst out laughing.  
'You really need to work on your evil glare Jake. But I can't just skip school. What would Charlie think?"  
"He would think you were a normal teenager."  
"Me? Normal?" Now that was funny.  
"Sam's orders. We're to take you to the rez before you try anything stupid."  
"We?" I asked confused.  
Jake nodded toward the woods as a form slowly slipped out.  
"Hey, Bella!" came Quil's over-loud voice, where as Embry just smiled and waved. I was mad. What stupid thing was I supposed to do? Ask the vampires to bite me? Cut my finger open and put it under their noses? Why did I need _three_ huge wolves to rein me in? Finally I stammered out an answer.  
"I don't take orders from Sam."

The wolves stared at me in shock. I stifled a laugh. Who didn't obey their precious Sam? But even the looks on their faces couldn't tame my anger. Who was Sam to think he had control over me? I wasn't in his pack. I wasn't a part of the Quileute tribe. In fact I had no Native blood in me at all. Jacob was protecting me as a friend. As someone who cared. But Sam, Sam was worrying that I'd do something _stupid_. Something that would put us all in danger. I wouldn't do that. But Jake's words. Two little words, had made up my mind. After _hours_ of worry last night about what to do those two words made up my mind. I would find out more about the strange white creatures I would not ignore them like what had so obviously been planned by the Pack. I would go to school. I would live my life. Holy crow, I had a temper.  
_Sam's orders._

_

* * *

_**Hope you liked my super short chapter next one up soon. Hopefully. :)  
plz review.**


	6. Scar

**hi hi peoples. 6th chapter aren't you excited??  
Discaimer:  
Edward: Stop staring at me!!  
Me: I can stare at you if I want to, I own you.  
Edward: No you don't  
Me: are you sure?  
Edward Positive  
Me: well then I'll go stare at Jacob he's more my type anyway  
Edward: you don't own him either  
Me: NOOOOOOOO!!  
So yeah I don't own Twilight not even Jacob isn't it sad? :'(**

* * *

When I got to school after the fight with Jake I had to ask myself , "What am I doing?" But I wasn't scared because nothing could be more painful than what_ he_ had put me through. Since the Cullen's left I had tried so hard to be happy for Charlie and when I was with Jake I did feel happy, but inside of me the hole in my chest had begun to change me I was more cautious about people I was quicker to anger and although others still came first I realized that I am worth something and although I would always love Edward with everything in me I would also never forgive him for what he'd done. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped right into the cold arms of the male vampire. I was really going to have to find out their names.  
"Hello" he said in a voice that rang like bells. I noticed that he glanced at me warily, obviously thrown off by the fact that I wasn't flinching from his cold hands as any normal human would have been. "My name is Tray"  
"I'm Bella Swan it's nice to meet you." And it was. How strange.  
"I'm Anna" his sister smiled at me as I stood up. I smiled back throwing them both off guard once again. I muffled a laugh as I walked to my first class.

I went through my classes in a daze still to deep in thought to pay much attention to the lessons. Anna and Tray weren't in any of my before-lunch classes which disappointed me more than it should've. As I walked into the lunchroom I summoned up all of my courage and walked over to where Anna and Tray were sitting by themselves.  
"Mind if I sit here?" I asked as innocently as possible. A look of utter disbelief flitted across Tray's inhuman face, but his sister just smiled and said "Of course not" Her black braids framing her smiling face.  
"I know what it's like to be new," I said as an explanation even though that had nothing to do with it. Just then most of my normal table group walked in. Since I was sitting right by the only door they immediately saw me and who I was sitting with. Most of them looked shocked, Lauren rolled her eyes but Jessica who hadn't really spoken to me in weeks (except behind my back of course) skipped over and plopped herself down across from me beside Tray.  
"I see you've made friends with the new kids Bella that's sooo sweet, your always sooo nice!" she gushed. I rolled my eyes but smiled at her.  
"Tray, Anna this is Jessica Stanley"  
"It's sooo nice to meet you" she said looking at Tray. Anna was glaring at her. Tray smiled weakly. That was all it took for her to start flirting outrageously with him. I noticed Mike watching Jessica from where he was sitting with the others. He was glaring at Tray obviously jealous and for the first time I actually looked at Tray. Of course he was perfect, pale with golden eyes and straight features, his hair was black and longish falling in to his eyes a bit. He had a serious expression on his face that reminded me of Jasper's. He was tall like Jasper too I remembered.

Lunch continued and so did Jessica's never ending flow of words still directed only to Tray. Poor guy. So I just made small talk with Anna. She was really nice and funny and I found myself not having to remind myself to nod or smile; it came naturally, just like with Jacob. Her eyes lit up and she too seemed to be having a good time, I grinned. As lunch wore on Tray started ignoring Jessica and joined into mine and Anna's conversation about our favorite books. He too seemed nice enough. When the lunch bell rang and I headed to my next class -biology- I was happy to see Tray follow. Happy that is, until the teacher assigned him to the only empty seat in the class. The seat to the left of me. Edwards seat. It was bad enough to have to sit here still but to see a pale white hand writing down experiments in elegant scrawl from my peripheral vision everyday just might kill me. It did help though when he sat down and smiled at me. I smiled back.  
"Let's get started class" the teacher called out.

The next week of my life went perfectly. Well the school part anyway, Jacob was becoming an issue although he had lightened up. I made sure that he didn't know that I was spending time with Tray and Anna at school and tried to convince him that since they posed no threat and were 'vegetarians', killing them would sort of break the treaty. Hiding the truth from Jacob was exhausting though and my nightmares were getting worse so I was always tired. At school Jessica had gone back to sitting with my old friends much to Tray's relief and Mike's I might add. Everything was good and I was as happy as I could be, all things considered. I was starting to wonder how to let Tray and Anna know that I knew their secret but it turned out I didn't have to. We were sitting at lunch when I lifted my hand to push my hair off my face and Tray sitting across from me froze.  
"What's the matter?" I urged. Anna was sending him confused looks.  
"That scar, on your hand how did you get it?" Shit. He was looking at the bite mark from when James had attacked me.  
"Can I see it?" Anna said. I let her run her finger over the scar.  
"It's cold," she said as though she was confirming her suspicions.  
"Yeah" I whispered.  
"How did you get it?" Tray repeated.  
"From a vampire" I choked out.

* * *

**Tehe another cliffie I love these because I'm evil. I'd like to thank the 2 people that reviewed on my last chapter you rule!! I know it's only 2 but reviews make me happy. To every one else take your lazy fingers and click on that review button. I SAID RIGHT NOW!!! Please =) even ****just a simple smiley face is good enough for me. Just let me no if you like it otherwise I might not continue it.** **That is to say that i would finish it just not on Fan-fiction because what's the point if no ones reading it?? I no I hate it when other people say that but I guess I'm just a review-desperate hypocrite =)  
thanxz luv,  
ElectrikViolin **

**P.S. In case you hadn't noticed I changed my pen-name!  
**


	7. The Truth and the Plan

Tray looked at me with a murderous expression. But then he scoffed, "You believe in _vampires_?"  
"Well considering I'm sitting with two at the moment, I'd have to say yes." I laughed nervously. Wide eyed Anna looked like she was about to cry.  
"How? How? We were so careful," she whispered to Tray so quickly, that I almost missed it.  
"Your gold eyes, the bruises under your eyes, your perfect features, the way you walk, the way you talk like you came from a different time, need I go on?" I asked raising an eyebrow challenging them to deny it.  
"You, you heard that?" Tray asked on the defensive.  
"I'm used to vampires trying to hide things from me, you get used to the speed-talking after a bit." I laughed resentfully. "It's not like I'll tell anyone. I already know that knowing about you has it's risks." Like heartbreak for example.  
"How do you know all these things"  
"There, th-here were others. Before you. Here. My, my...my E-Edward. And his family. They left." I clutched my stomach.  
"They told you?"  
"I figured it out. It wasn't difficult. He was too perfect to be human." Why did I keep telling them too much?  
"Who?"  
"Him. Edward. My Edward." I laughed without humor, "Well I guess he doesn't belong to anyone anymore."  
"You-you fell in _love_ with a vampire?." Tray was incredulous.  
"I fell in love with more than him. I fell in love with the idea of becoming one. With the idea that I could stay with my true love forever. With the idea that I finally belonged somewhere. He didn't share those feelings."  
The bell signaling the end of lunch rang shrilly and impatiently as if signaling to the world that I was about to collapse.  
"Let's continue this conversation elsewhere." Tray suggested.

We drove to their house and I sat down on the couch while they stared at me. A male that looked similar to Tray but older came downstairs just then. He was followed by a small lady with bright reddish-brown hair to her shoulders and a sweet, motherly face, she reminded me of Esme. They both looked to be in their twenties. The man looked at me then at Tray and Anna.  
"Umm what are you guys doing home and you must be Bella?" he smiled at me, but hissed something to low for my human ears at the others.  
"It's okay Jason she knows, but don't have a cow because we didn't tell her and she has known the whole time."  
"That would explain it then." said the small lady who then introduced herself as Stella.  
"Explain what?" I questioned.  
"Well..." She began hesitantly.  
"I sense things" Anna said bluntly, "It's kind of like reading minds really, but it's more of a physical thing, like reading emotions sort of, I guess. It's really difficult to explain. But I sensed that you weren't afraid and that you were going to be an important part of our future." I nodded stiffly. A girl with a mix of Jasper, Edward and Alice's gifts. It was like a cruel joke with me as the punchline.  
"Do any of you have gifts?" I asked the other three.  
"Tray is a physical shield." Jason said proudly.  
Tray embarrassed said "Yahh but you can see memories sort of." I looked at them curious.  
"He stores memories" Stella laughed teasing him. "Well really it's that if a person is recalling a certain memory really strongly and he grabs their hand he can see it and feel what they're feeling."  
"It's about as useful as taking a bath in mud." he looked at me ashamedly.  
"I think it's cool." I said smiling at him.

We talked for hours about them mostly, but a little about me. I told them about Victoria, and Jason suggested that they change me to keep me safe. I nearly died. Everyone stared at him open mouthed, but Tray had a spark of hope in his eyes. I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden that was what I wanted.  
"I I think I'd like that," I stammered. "I don't really want to be a vampire anymore but I already love you guys and we just met. I can't stand to be left behind again." To my surprise they all nodded. We planned to wait. I wrote Charlie a really long note claiming that I loved him but it was better he not know where I was going. I said that he should remember that I was happy where I was and would think of him. I also hinted that it was because I had met a boy. I would give it to him in a six months or so when we left. I planned my goodbye to Jacob with tears in my eyes.  
Two months later I was hanging out with Jacob down at the rez. I was happy to see him but torn inside. That was when it happened. We were riding our motorcycles when I did a flip and it landed on top of me. I was rushed to the hospital barely conscious before I blacked out.

* * *

**Another cliffie but I will be updating within the next two days so don't freak yet. Also I know that this story has not been updated in the longest time. This is because I planned to stop writing it. Frankly I think this story sucks. But it kept bothering me so now I'm back and instead putting my stories on FictionPress on hold. By the way I like to believe that my stories on there are 100 times better than this one but you can check it out for yourself. My penname is ThatLovelyDarkMelody.****plz review this chapter :)  
luv,  
ElectrikViolin  
**


	8. Everyone together

**A/N: Has anyone else noticed that Bella faints a lot in this story? Oh, well. Anyways I'd like to thank Sanityisjustatheory for all your reviews I love you and your penname :D**

**

* * *

  
**

My hand. It was burning. I was on fire! No wait this had happened before this pain. I was becoming a….I woke up then. Above me were hospital lights. I sighed, must I faint so often? But then Renée ran over.  
"Bella? Bella, sweetheart are you alright?"  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned, my voice was raspy and I felt awful.  
"Oh sweetie, we thought you were dead. But in the end it was a good thing that that bike hit you."  
"Huh?" I asked. Had I heard her right? I was still groggy.  
"Sweetheart, you…you…." she started crying.  
"Mom, mom what's wrong? You can tell me it'll be fine." I said soothing her. Just then the doctor came in.  
"Ah I see young Isabella has woken." he said.  
"Bella" my mom and I corrected him at the same time.  
"Yes. I remember now. I'm afraid we have some bad news for you."  
"W-what bad news?"  
"Maybe your friends should be here?" he said  
"My friends?" I wondered. Who exactly was here? Mike and Jessica? I hoped not. Jacob? Anyways the doctor took that as a yes and went in the hall and came back a minute later followed by Charlie, Anna, Tray, Jason and Stella…and Jacob, Quil and Embry. My eyes were wide as they went to opposite sides of the room. Tray and Jacob were having something of a staredown. Charlie had purple circles under his eyes and looked…mad? Oh yeah he probably knew about the motorcycles now and Jacob knew about Tray and them_. _Wow my life was a mess. The doctor was antsy from the tension.

"Who will tell miss Isabella?" he asked tiredly.  
"Tell me what?" I was about to blow my top. Anna ran over and dry-sobbed into my neck. Stella pushed my bangs back motherly. Jacob and Renee glared at them.  
"What!" I exclaimed.  
"You have cancer sweetheart." the doctor said heartlessly. "We ran some tests when you got hit by that bike, at first we thought you were dead but you were just unconscious for a few days."Tray came and put a supportive arm around my neck and squeezed his sobbing sisters shoulder in comfort. Jacob was fairly bristling.  
"We'll discuss it later Jake, grow up." I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh I've already heard plenty" he snarled. I looked around the room at the people I loved and felt a pang of sadness that none of them seemed to get along. Phil had come in sometime when I hadn't been paying attention and grabbed my moms waist, he had his eyes cast down feeling uncomfortable with Charlie there, and both Jacob and Charlie were glaring at Tray. My mom looked confused by Tray and she didn't seem to like the way Stella mothered me. Jason had his head in his hands and looked terrible. It took me a minute to realize that he was worried about me. I burst out crying and all of them rushed forward at once while the doctor-Carlisle's replacement doctor I realized- backed away, the thought of Carlisle made me cry harder and everyone vampire, human and werewolf started talking at once, consoling me. I smiled through the tears,  
"I love you guys."  
"We love you too." both Renee and Anna said while at the same time Jacob said,  
"You know how I feel about you Bells" which made Tray growl.  
"Jeesh I didn't mean it like that" Jacob laughed resentfully  
"Both of you grow up." I growled a little bit, both of them laughed  
"You're just too cute Bella" Tray said which made me blush. Charlie looked shocked, Renee looked worried Anna grinned at their reactions and Jacob glared again. I sighed.


	9. In the Hospital

I guess it never really hit me that I had cancer. The whole thing seemed unreal to me but it was true. Leukemia. That basically meant that my white blood cells were eating my red blood cells. Or at least that's what I got from the doctor's vague description of the disease. It sounded kind of violent and gross so I tuned most of it out. It had been just me and my parents in the room while he was talking because he had said that there were far to many people in the room and that the stress of that environment might mess with my health. I kept sighing, I didn't really feel that sick. I was sore and had a bunch of bruises which I had taken to be from the accident but apparently they were from the cancer. Also I was tired but that was just another symptom. In fact the doctors had all been surprised that I hadn't been diagnosed sooner, as I had obviously had it for a while, I didn't bother to explain that I had been barely alive for the last seven or eight months. (Had _they_ really been gone that long?) I sighed as the door opened. I looked up, Jason was there. I smiled, in the last two months he had really started to feel like family.  
"Bella," he said sternly. "You had us scared to death and that's a hard thing to do to a vampire," he joked. I smiled weakly.  
"Sorry" I mumbled while he pulled me into a big bear hug. I looked up at him. Jason was a well muscled guy. He wasn't nearly as huge as Emmett or even some of the Quileutes but still. He was tall and -like Anna and Tray- had black hair, it wasn't long but kind of shaggy like he wore it at a normal length but hadn't bothered to cut it in a while. His jaw was also tight and muscled although he always had a smile on his face proudly showing gleaming white teeth. He was always mature and thoughtful but also fun, and blunt in sharing his emotions and opinions as I had quickly found out. The opposite of his small, quiet round-faced wife they fit together perfectly. I was shaken out of my thoughts as Tray snuck through the door.

"You alright?" he asked staring at me with his calm golden eyes.  
"Just peachy," I answered rolling my eyes. "Do any if you know when I get out of this place?"  
"I would think soon," Jason answered. "At least as soon as they've figured out the details of your treatment, however unnecessary that treatment may be" he said the last part of his statement darkly and resentfully.  
"What do you mean?" I asked utterly confused.  
"Bella do you really think we'd let you live in pain?" Tray answered for Jason.  
"Oh, you mean..." I trailed off the weight of my unspoken words pushing down on us.  
"Exactly." Jason said and grinned mischievously.  
"How long?" I asked.  
"Up to you," Jason popped each of the words like he was chewing gum. "But I would recommend a month, two months at the latest. So no permanent damage can be done. You wouldn't want to live all of eternity with no hair." he grinned again.  
"It would grow back during the transformation dummy," I said throwing one of the lumpy hospital pillows at him.  
"But seriously, if I don't get out of this place soon I'll go insane."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Next chapter will be Bella getting out of the hospital, maybe some fighting with Jake? The change will be in one of the next two chapters and then it will stop being so slow and we can get on with the story!! WOOHOO!! :) Review please I've gotten like over 400 hits since I posted the first chapter and there is only 9 reviews (which I appreciate majorly)but a few more would be nice.  
Luv,  
ElectrikViolin (Britney)**


	10. Jacob's Approval

It was the next day and finally I was being let out. I would be coming back regularly for treatment though. Normally cancer patients would stay in the hospital as inpatients but because I lived so close there was no need and I could be treated as an outpatient. I was scared though. I only had one or two months until Jason changed me. Originally it was my decision when I got changed and I could even wait a few years but now… not so much. Charlie helped me out of the hospital carrying my bag and leading me over to his police cruiser. We drove to his place in silence and I laughed at how much alike this scene was to the day I moved here. Charlie glanced oddly at me before clearing his throat,  
"That Tray kid, is he your, your boyfriend?" I was shocked. Me and Tray? Wow.  
"No, not at all," I replied shakily. Charlie made a Hhmmph noise before saying,  
"He's very protective over you, and even Jacob can't make you blush like that anymore since, well you know." Yes I did know and he wasn't allowed to talk about it. I rarely thought about any of the Cullen's anymore but they were always in the back of my mind and I was afraid that something would slip and I'd become a zombie again. I just shrugged at Charlie and looked out the window as we approached the house. Behind us trailed Phil's car. I hopped out of the car and ran straight to my room. I called Anna and we talked for a bit. She laughed when I told her about my dad and the Tray thing and I invited her over for coffee with everyone else, but she declined and said she would be by later though.

A few minutes later I heard Jacob rolling Billy's wheelchair into the house.  
"Where's Bells?" he asked casually.  
"In her room I think," Charlie answered. I didn't hear Jacob coming up the stairs but I knew that he was. He walked into my room and very quietly said "Hey Bells," his face angry and in pain.  
"Jacob," I said rather coldly. The pain in his eyes grew. But then he hid behind his mask of calmness. I glared at the face that belonged not to my Jacob but Sam's Jacob.  
"Bella, may I ask _why_ you are running around with dangerous predators behind my back and worse yet _dating_ one?"  
"D-d-dating one?" I spluttered.  
"Yahh, aren't you dating creepy Goth kid?"  
"No."  
"Really?"  
"In case you of all people haven't noticed, I. don't. date."  
"Oh yeah. But I figured because he's a vampire and…" I hit him.  
"You seriously think I'm that shallow?"  
He grinned, "Maybe." then his face turned serious again "But you plan to let them change you don't you? You want to be one of them so that you can find _him_."  
"Jacob, it's not like that but yes I plan to because I can't just _die_. There are so many things I want to do first and now I'll have eternity to do them."  
"Bella you're not going to die."  
"Jacob there is the cancer, Victoria, and who knows what else, I could trip and fall under a bus…"  
He sighed, "Yahh I guess you're right" Wait what? I must have looked confused because he said,  
"Bella I love you and I hate them but I can't stand around and watch you die. At least this way I won't have to witness it. You have my permission as the actual Alpha leader of the pack to-to well you know." I hugged him tight.  
"I don't wanna leave you though" I sobbed into his chest.  
"And that means everything to me" he replied wrapping his arms around me.  
"Your acceptance means everything to _me_" I said "If you like I could visit but if that's to hard on you then, well I won't."  
"I'd love that" he replied leading me down the stairs. I thought about how much more grown-up Jacob was about this then I expected him to be and squeezed his hand.


End file.
